


【双璧】吹雪く花は

by CarmenF



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenF/pseuds/CarmenF
Relationships: Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal





	【双璧】吹雪く花は

*双性转预警，茶花女式狗血淋头剧情，不打tag，请两位的原著粉丝慎观

罗严塔尔在夏天得了病，奥丁城中人又多又乱，干脆搬到郊外的村镇修养。镇上人不多，没有景观，只有中心区的广场上有座喷泉，罗严塔尔晚间在此散步，用掌心撩水，鬓边别一朵花。

男人总给她买很多折枝花，并不珍惜花中的爱语，鲜花没有根系，放在花瓶里一日比一日残败，也并不理会，他们只是用这种东西把她供奉起来。但卖笑女不愿意看到残败，罗严塔尔把花都别在鬓边，别在胸衣，肩头，或珍贵的耳环上，只活两个小时，之后就用石臼残忍地捣碎，把花汁浇进自己养的盆栽里，以血养血。日间沐浴阳光，晚上残酷无情地吸收同族的血肉来养活自己——罗严塔尔站在窗下，月光照亮她苍白的侧脸，很得意地对小侍讲：今年的秋海棠一定会很漂亮，白品种也会染上血红的花汁，像真正活过来了一样。

隔壁搬来了新邻居，花匠之女，从小长大在花园里，罗严塔尔只见过一次，人很端正，对人真心实意地好。奥丁城中没有米达麦亚这种太干净的角色，隔围栏一见尚且不够，罗严塔尔又实在很好奇，干脆请她来咨询养花的建议。

米达麦亚穿了一条蓝色粗裙，金蜜色的鬈发很温柔地垂下来，贴在她脸颊上。罗严塔尔很庄重地准备了茶，钗环一个不戴，干脆换了条素布裙子下楼来。

屋里醺醺然，都是她碾碎花汁的甜腥味，米达麦亚问到底怎么养花的，怎么弄成这副很狼狈样子。

罗严塔尔毫无愧疚之心，咬着米达麦亚带来的黄油小饼干，嘎吱嘎吱，味道很香，过了一会才发现这是很认真的问题，只好老老实实地讲如何碾碎花泥，如何埋在土里。

米达麦亚被这种偏激想法吓了一跳，她是好人，看见破败的根系总想救一救，于是马上来劝：你养的花想必也不愿意饮够同族的鲜血生长吧！

罗严塔尔一笑，干脆低头去请她喝茶，事事道理如此，米达麦亚，世界上总是强者支配弱者，如果人都是一样，命运被支配，被终极一生地羞辱，为什么竟然花不能如此呢！

米达麦亚长在乡下，没有什么阶级概念，同理心作祟，她又实在很想救下一盆花，竟然也找不出一句话来反驳贵夫人，只好抓了把饼干塞进罗严塔尔嘴里，总之这样看是不对的，我不是诗人，也没上过很多学，如果想明白了一定第一时间告诉你。

罗严塔尔又冲她笑，不愧是身价很贵的卖笑女，米达麦亚思忖，金银妖瞳这样看起来实在是很美，漂亮得像花一样，但会终日恐慌这花会凋谢到死掉，因此只好爱她，一枝一叶都爱惜。

谈话后，罗严塔尔常常到米达麦亚的小院子来散步，每次来都带来鲜花，都是男人送来的，日日不间断。她低下头去看长在野地里的花，根系触不到花盆，直接和大地相连，米达麦亚就蹲在她旁边，告诉她每一种花的名字，有些是她起的，有些不是，这是千日红，绣球花，鸭跖草和凤尾百合……罗严塔尔像真正的贵夫人一样饮茶，戴了顶小帽。她受到的教育无非是万物有价，她自觉受到关爱和照顾，于是把手上的镯子褪下来给米达麦亚，抬起头告诉她，谢谢你的黄油小饼干…

米达麦亚愣了一下，把金镯子褪还回去，我的朋友，我不需要这些呀！

罗严塔尔坚持：收下吧！这样一来，我不会害怕这种情谊在某天烟消云散，只因为你认清我的真面目，我就可以心安理得地享受爱了……

没人理会罗严塔尔最近和一个毫无背景的女人走得很近，他们看来，清清白白的花匠之女依旧沐浴着封建制度下残留的旧光，无非认为罗严塔尔是个可悲的娼/妓，就像濒临干渴而死的人突然看到一串新鲜葡萄，未免要想到自己有足够水源，干干净净的时候。但米达麦亚是个比普通更上佳的好人，于是她要给葡萄藤浇水，很是尽心尽力，细心照料。

罗严塔尔不爱喝酒，但喜欢干脆地醉掉，就算酒疯也耍得十分有风范。米达麦亚端起酒杯，竟然没有醉，用冷水洗了把脸，拉起跪在地上的罗严塔尔：地上太冷了。

罗严塔尔醉得很彻底，要么她也是个太出色的演员了，她抱住米达麦亚的手，很认真地跟她说：我是一个失败的人。

米达麦亚立刻反驳，拥有如此多喜欢……这么多爱，你不喜欢沐浴在爱中间吗？我看到他们人人给你送花，人人都爱你，为什么是失败呢？

罗严塔尔轻而易举一笑，外面天黑了，她故意没有开灯，烛火一跳一跳，显得她的美十分残忍，米达麦亚，你把这些东西量化为“爱”吗？真是轻贱啊！

说完就开始咳，撕心裂肺，眼角泛红。米达麦亚握住她的手，低头蹲下来抱她，没有说话。罗严塔尔比刚来的时候又瘦了一些，一摸宛如空心纸灯笼，散发的不过是生命的余温——她被自己的想法吓了一跳，立刻很负责任地打消这个念头，只默不作声地抱着她肩膀。

“我原本以为，我不会轻易被遗传所征服，但我母亲是个疯子，我必定要重蹈覆辙，变成和她一样的人。”

罗严塔尔咳定，声音嘶哑地重新对米达麦亚讲故事，似乎这些话她必须要今天说完，油尽灯枯的日子未免太长，她忍受不了寂寞，干脆把这辈子的话说完。

米达麦亚给她喂一点蜂蜜水，央求她好好休息，不要说话。

“母亲在我出生时就看到这样的眼睛，异色的眼睛无非代表被撞破的奸情。她为了保护她自己，慌乱中想把我弄瞎，用血淋淋的眼窝去报复不爱她的男人。”

“我很小，只会哭，没人想照顾我，没人给我梳头发，干脆让我披头散发地在街上跑。母亲不能忍受活着的罪证，想杀了我；我被抓住，关进阁楼……”

“她拿着刀进来，我很害怕，干脆躲在旧桌子下面，她刺伤了我的肩膀，太痛了，我就大哭。母亲满手血腥时终于看明白自己在做什么，痛哭着亲吻我，强烈地在那一分钟爱我，这些恶事就像报应一样作用到她身上，迫使她强烈地爱我。‘你和我一模一样，我怎么会不爱你呢！’她把我放回床上，鲜血点点滴滴洒了一路，之后她跳楼死了。”

米达麦亚亲亲她脸侧，罗严塔尔在发低烧，她半拖半拽把她弄到床上，让她闭眼，说，不要怕哦，不怕哦。

罗严塔尔抬起眼睛，米达麦亚，那是一束光……

什么？

什么都没有，罗严塔尔闭上眼睛，辛苦你了，今天还听了很多疯话，请全部忘记吧。

此后相安无事三个月，米达麦亚靠在床头照顾她，更换新鲜花束，都养在水里，不用每天在受到罗严塔尔的糟蹋。一睁眼眼前争奇斗艳，米达麦亚给花瓶换水，给罗严塔尔烤很好吃的蜂蜜小蛋糕，放糖，放香草，放肉桂粉。罗严塔尔开玩笑，假装被香气熏晕过去，靠在米达麦亚肩膀上装睡。米达麦亚推推她，显然经验不足，以为她真的睡着了，反而担忧自己动一下会不会把她弄醒，干脆小心翼翼，动作极慢地趴下去。罗严塔尔因为自己很不道德，本来要笑，最后竟然真的睡着了。两个女人在床上睡得很乱，一醒来发现米达麦亚靠在自己旁边，表情很宁静。

罗严塔尔能起床后，还用旧方法养花，但这种野蛮的方式不适合所有的花，一旦有一盆开始凋谢，就会被女主人无情地连根抛弃。罗严塔尔心肠硬，传言她喜怒无常，却很不愿意看生命力无所作为地逐渐消磨殆尽。花盆全都被她拿去砸掉，鲜花鲜叶还富含汁液，烧不起来，罗严塔尔只好亲自来，没有穿裙子，披头散发地出来烧花叶，把一把一把的纸钱抛上天空——好！你们再也不用观看自己屈辱地受尽折磨而死，火最漂亮，死期将近还拥有这种热度，也不可惜，我最爱你，干脆一起去吧！

小侍以为她终于疯了，喊来米达麦亚，米达麦亚握住她的手，问她怎么了。罗严塔尔很沉静：我马上要走了，花也活不下去。

米达麦亚把她扶起来，坐回花园的椅子上，脸上映着火光，你要回城里了吗？

罗严塔尔一笑，我回的不是城里……

她不免心惊，让罗严塔尔不要说话。罗严塔尔挣脱她的手，跑去把自己的首饰盒拖出来：米达麦亚！我们逃走吧，你和我，这些都是他们送给我的，虽然我鄙夷这些东西，但最有钱…

米达麦亚明白了，但不愿做如此残忍的事情，干脆说好，我们逃到其他边远的村庄，做两个纺织工就好，周末去一起看花。

罗严塔尔又对她笑，真美啊，她一边说一边想，一定有很多人会爱她。罗严塔尔听到她这样讲，就开始打包自己的东西，脸上的红晕更盛，像醉酒美人。她说，好！我们今晚就订票…

话声戛然而止，几件衬衣从她手里滑落到地上，罗严塔尔脸上的欢愉被凝固住了，半跪下来抓住昂贵的绸缎衣服，米达麦亚，我是不是不能离开？

米达麦亚捧住她脸，手上的温度极烫，她连忙拿凉毛巾给她降温。为什么这样说，你能走，当然可以…我们走得远远的，再也不回来了。

罗严塔尔凄苦地摇头，一种可怕的清醒瞬间抓住了她的心，依然对着米达麦亚笑，我太晚了，米达麦亚！你走得是正道，那很好，我很放心。

我是谁我再清楚不过，米达麦亚，她很沉静地说，但你终究是很特殊，很不一样的…

“他们喜欢我的眼睛，觉得很漂亮，很稀罕，像喜欢漂亮珠宝一样喜欢，多喜欢啊！干脆挖下来，花瓣掉完了，我终于安静了…”

米达麦亚呵止她不要再讲话，药一把一把地吃，仍旧不大见效。罗严塔尔醒过来，告诉她，自己要死得漂亮一点，不会死在她面前，这是已经预言好了的！不会弄脏床榻…

米达麦亚很诚实地问，人是怎么知道自己死期的呢？

罗严塔尔看她，很轻描淡写，就像植物也能感受，大概会有这种死期将至的预感吧。

米达麦亚不说话，正常人应该在这种时节表示自己很悲伤，甚至到强颜欢笑的地步。罗严塔尔不让米达麦亚为自己大放悲声，只说，不要帮我照顾这些花了，把那些从火里活下来的，种到大地上吧。

罗严塔尔说得很对，第二天她就离开，果然没有死在这所房子里。等她的死讯传开，已经过去一个月了。罗严塔尔是很合格的卖笑女，没有一段轰轰烈烈的爱情，生时虽然遭人怨恨唾弃，却人人都想要得到她——比较而言，人是残忍的生物，乐于看见鸟类被扒光羽毛，活活困死在牢笼里。但爱偏偏不是人发明的，因此很多人为她怜惜，很多人给她送殡，墓前也堆满了花。

米达麦亚不知道罗严塔尔埋在哪里，没有看过她，但时不时在生活的缝隙中想起她。某一天她重新打开罗严塔尔家的房门，才发现屋顶缺乏修缮，漏下雨来，地毯上，她靠过的沙发上，衣柜顶层，墙壁内侧，疯长起很多植物，但一朵花也没有。茂盛的藤蔓一直延伸到天花板的吊灯上，实在很壮观。

米达麦亚坐回椅子上，灯光很暗。按照过去她们一起喝酒度过雨夜的位置，压碎了两朵蘑菇，隐隐约约又看见罗严塔尔的笑意来。


End file.
